


I'm (not) fine

by KuroCyou



Series: Fael Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Fael was really not in a good shape, M/M, Trespasser angst, always trespasser angst, and going back to Halamshiral wasn't easy, this one is quite old but I forgot to post it here dehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroCyou/pseuds/KuroCyou
Summary: Has ever Fael needed Dorian to sweep him up and carry him? The answer is yes, but none of them was in the mood to enjoy that at the moment





	I'm (not) fine

Original Post on Tumblr[ here](http://kurogoesinthedas.tumblr.com/post/159494655005)

  
  



End file.
